<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Your Brother-In-Law by Laralynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812810">Kiss Your Brother-In-Law</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laralynn/pseuds/Laralynn'>Laralynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:59:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laralynn/pseuds/Laralynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Suna Rintarou–now Miya Rintarou–is married to Miya Osamu but.... Atsumu kisses him in the centre of the court after a game? What?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Your Brother-In-Law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Atsusuna nation, please rise</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After warming up, Atsumu downed almost half of his bottle of water in one go.</p><p> </p><p>He stood at the side of the court as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Breathing in the smell of the stadium—or what Hinata and even <em>Bokuto</em> now started calling, the smell of "icy hot spray"—Atsumu scanned the the surrounding of the stadium and he could see his brother's stall already set up near the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu greeted his customer smilingly; the large golden ring on his finger could be seen even from a distance, shining proudly under the lights. '<em>What a showoff</em>,' Atsumu thought to himself, then snorted when he started to imagine how disappointed and heartbroken his twin's fans were after they found out that the famous owner of Miya Onigiri got married just before the season started.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze then wandered off to the audiences that started piling in, then slowly made its way to the opposite of the court. He immediately made eye contact with Suna, no, <em>Miya</em> Rintarou, his former teammate in high school and current rival in the V-League. </p><p> </p><p>Rintarou smirked at him before turning back to Komori who said something, then waved at his cousin excitedly. From the bench, Sakusa rolled his eyes and took off his mask.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu decided to make his way over to Sakusa to annoy him, hoping the ravenette's insults could avert his attention from his thumping heart. Atsumu laughed confidently after his fellow teammate told him to—and he quotes, very gracefully—"<em>shut up, Miya. You're gonna flop all your serves today like how you flopped your grades in high school</em>." A piece of work, that Omi-kun.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu subconsciously looked back to Rintarou who was stretching. He quickly wiped his palms on his jersey and looked away. Atsumu was never nervous for a game. He practised enough and he knew that. The rest were just muscle memory. </p><p> </p><p>However, his chest still felt tight and he was jittery. Not because of the upcoming game, but because of what he had in mind. It was something he never practised for—okay, he was lying. He practised it a thousands of times in his head for a whole month and it was the reason he couldn't sleep at night. And Atsumu knew he had to beat every other team just to play against EJP Raijins, so he can finally execute his plan. But it was still something new to him, and he couldn't depend on muscle memory.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu knew that he needed to do it after this game. If not, he wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore.</p><p> </p><p>To get his mind back on the game, Atsumu slapped his cheeks a couple of times, the sound of skin hitting skin made his whole team look over.</p><p> </p><p>Meian reprimanded him but ruffled his hair after like a kid, Sakusa looked at him like he just announced he skipped a flu shot, Bokuto—who just came back from annoying his former high school teammate from the other team—laughed and slapped his back (and almost broke his damn spine) while Hinata, the sweetest sunshine ever, just chuckled and asked him to ease up.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Right, right. Ease up, 'Tsumu. Ya got a game to win!'</em> He mentally scolded himself.</p><p> </p><p>He cracked his knuckles as they lined up. Since it was EJP Raijins' home game, they got their fancy grand opening.</p><p> </p><p>"And last but definitely not least, introducing the youngest player on the team who just got married right before the season started, Miya Rintarou!"</p><p> </p><p>The crowd erupted into cheers when Rintarou walked out, waving lazily at the audience with the name MIYA written on the back of his jersey in bold. Atsumu smiled fondly, though he knew he shouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>After the Jackals were introduced, they made their way to centre court and shook the hands of their opponents. Just his luck, Rintarou stuck his hand out under the net, a playful look on his face. The announcers even commented on how two brothers-in-law get to shake each others' hands and how intense the rivalry would get in this game.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu bit back a grin but shook Rintarou's hand anyways. After departing, Atsumu saw his twin standing at the entrance with his hands cupped around his mouth, yelling some things along the line, "beat 'Tsumu's ass, Rin!"</p><p> </p><p>That brat.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu glared at Osamu, tempted to flip his brother off but he could feel Coach Foster already glaring at him to behave so he just grinned sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Just like any other teams in Division 1, EJP Raijins was tough. However, it was as if EJP Raijins was trained especially to pin down the Black Jackals, having Komori manage to dig up almost all of Sakusa's spikes with nasty spins; Washio was already accustomed to Bokuto's monster stamina and he could almost block most of his former captain's spikes; and then Rintarou. A huge pain in the ass.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't as lazy as he was in high school anymore, but he was still as manipulative as ever. So far, Rintarou had successfully stuffed Bokuto's spikes twice, and managed to touch five of Sakusa's which allowed EJP to score off three of his one-touches.</p><p> </p><p>Every time the ball bounced onto Atsumu's side of the floor, Rintarou just flashed him a smug smile.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was going crazy but his mind was set on the game.</p><p> </p><p>The Raijins had won two sets consecutively but the Jackals then took the next two sets. The last set was going to determine who will move on to the finals of this season, to face the awaiting Schweiden Adlers.</p><p> </p><p>It was Atsumu's turn to serve. He raised his fist and the stadium fell dead silent. It was even more pressuring and intense as it was the Raijins' game point. If Atsumu messed this up, then he would have to kiss the finals goodbye. He could feel everyone's eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's heart beat especially loud in his chest. He could almost hear his heartbeat echoing through the stadium. The whistle was blown and Atsumu inhaled sharply.</p><p> </p><p><em>1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6</em>... Atsumu jumped and spiked the ball.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the ball left his grip and he landed on his feet, he watched the Komori dove to receive it. But lady luck was on the Raijins' side. Right before Komori could touch the ball, it landed on the ground with a loud '<em>thump</em>'. Suddenly, another whistle was blown and the flag was held up by one of the line judges.</p><p> </p><p>The Raijins' side of the audience cheered loudly as EJP Raijins would advance to the finals. The Black Jackals just laughed and patted Atsumu, telling him 'don't mind'. Everyone was exhausted, even the stamina monsters wore a weary look.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh of relief escaped Atsumu. At least the long rally was finally over. Now, for the most nerve-wrecking part.</p><p> </p><p>Everything had happened almost too quickly for Atsumu, and he almost couldn't even walk straight. When they lined up again to shake the EJP Raijins' hands, Rintarou took the opportunity to pull Atsumu closer to the net and whispered, "thanks for letting me win. I might actually kiss you for that."</p><p> </p><p>And that was the final straw.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu originally had second thoughts about carrying out his plan but just one line from Rintarou, and that was enough to fuel him with confidence. Okay, he was lying. He absolutely short-circuited.</p><p> </p><p>Without letting go of their hands, Atsumu lifted the net that separated him from the amber-eyed man and ducked under it. Before he could properly register Rintarou's surprised and questioning gaze, he kissed Miya Rintarou.</p><p> </p><p>Gasps were heard and the stadium fell silent like whenever it was Atsumu's turn to serve.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away, his sight fixated on the man he loves. He knew everyone was staring at them, and the silence was broken by Hinata's unsure and wavering "Atsumu-san...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Atsumu!-" Meian started making his way to hurriedly pull Atsumu away from his brother-in-law that he had just kissed, though the damage had already been done and surely the cameras had caught everything. This was one hell of a scandal, an even bigger mess than Atsumu calling his fans pigs on live national TV after they interrupted his serve.</p><p> </p><p>Before Meian could reach for the faux blonde setter, the middle blocker from the opposing team seemed to stare at his brother-in-law who just kissed him for a while, then grinned. Cupping Atsumu's cheek with his free hand, Rintarou pulled him in again and they shared another kiss. Then another and another.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone froze.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, don't tell me..." One of the announcers said, realization finally dawning upon them.</p><p> </p><p>"Miya Rintarou, as in Miya Atsumu's husband, not Miya Osamu!" The other announcer finished the sentence.</p><p> </p><p>When people turned to find Osamu, they found him standing at the bleachers with an arm around a shorter man with bicolor hair, laughing. "Finally ya got the guts to announce yer marriage to the public, ya rats!" Osamu shouted, then kissed Miya Shinsuke's temple.</p><p> </p><p>Shinsuke placed a hand on his husband's chest, telling him to tone it down with a stern look in his but a soft smile tugged his lips.</p><p> </p><p>The couple on centre court had finally broken their kiss, but they were still clinging onto each other. They pulled out the necklaces they were wearing from underneath their jerseys and there were matching rings hanging around it.</p><p> </p><p>They showed it to the cameras and everyone in the stadium clapped and cheered for them.</p><p> </p><p>Their teammates technically pounced onto them, congratulating them and screaming to know why they didn't tell that they were dating, or when they even got married.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu and Rintarou, being the biggest assholes in the entire V-League Division 1 just looked at each other and laughed.</p><p>God, they were made for each other.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Bonus scene:<br/>
After they washed up and changed out of their jerseys, Atsumu found his husband waiting for him outside the locker room.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto wouldn't let go of Atsumu for not telling him that he was married already and it took one whole team, 2 sprays of hand sanitizer in the face by Sakusa, and a promise by Atsumu to treat Bokuto to BBQ soon to pry him off the setter.</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged a swift kiss and linked their pinkies, then headed towards the exit. As expected, reporters herded at the main entrance of the stadium, screaming questions and shoving microphones into their faces. The two simply looked down and pushed past them all, pinkies still firmly intertwined.</p><p> </p><p>They made a hell of a mess and the PR team from both teams will have a field day tomorrow, but for now, the winner was choosing the venue for dinner and Rintarou will wreck his husband's wallet (and maybe him too).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We need more works about them :(</p><p>Anyways, hoped yalls liked it &lt;3</p><p>Might gonna do a prequel to explain why people thought Rintarou married Osamu but I'm kinda lazy and real busy too so we'll see ;))</p><p>Have a great day luvs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>